


Hot young doctor

by lokilenchen



Series: Younger Bones Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Crush at First Sight, Getting Together, Jim is older than Leonard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim Kirk joined Starfleet with twenty seven years after a divorce from Carol, he became  Captain with thirty.For his crew he only picked the best and brightest, this also applied to the vacant spot of CMO. The doctor he chose turned out to be much younger and hotter than what one would expect from a man with his qualifications.Trektober Day 9 (Age Difference)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Younger Bones Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978018
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Hot young doctor

Jim had no idea how Pike managed to talk him into this. But here he was, starting at Starfleet academy with twentyseven years to become the captain of a starship. It was a challenge after his divorce from Carol was finalized and in addition to that space had always fascinated him.

Even though he was nearly the oldest in all of his courses he had the best grades, was acing all his classes and managed to beat the Kobayashi Maru. Because if Jim Kirk started something he would try to be the best in it.

It took three years and the destruction of Vulcan for him to become Captain of the Enterprise. And as Captain of the flagship he wanted the best and brightest that Starfleet had to offer on his ship.

This also applied to the vacant position of chief medical officer, since Doctor Puri was now retiring. There were a number of applications and out of these Jim picked Leonard McCoy. 

The man was declared the best in his field, steadiest hands in the fleet, a number of doctoral degrees, finished the academy as the best in all his classes, praised by all professors and colleagues, a variety of medical awards as well as a by him invented surgical procedure under his belt.

They had let Puri off board a few days ago on a space station of his choice and were now going to pick up McCoy on the next one.

That’s how Jim found himself in the transporter room next to Spock and Uhura, waiting for the new CMO. The transporter had already picked up his signal and in the next second he materialized on the Enterprise.

Jim’s jaw dropped, he hadn't expected anything like that. Rethinking his search he realized he had only looked on the qualifications and had skilfully skipped over the age of his new doctor.

Standing there on the transporter platform was a hazel eyed, brown haired, way too hot looking guy in the beginning of his twenties, who was already scowling at him.

Nyota shoved her elbow into the blonde’s side, who definitely didn’t squeak at that, because captain’s of starships didn’t squeak especially not in the presence of young hot doctors , and pulled Jim out of his haze with that. Upon that he sputtered out something along the lines of _I’m Captain James T. Kirk, my First Officer Mr. Spock and my Communications Officer Nyota Uhura, welcome aboard the Enterprise._

The brunette, who had by now stepped down to them, gave him a judgmental look. “Doctor Leonard McCoy, but I’m sure you already know that,” Leonard said, offering his hand to Jim.

He took it subconsciously, awareness narrowing down to the feeling of long and soft fingers and a broad palm against his hand, marvelous hands to match the rest of the outward appearance.

Already holding Leonard’s hand for an awkward amount of time it needed another collision of Nyota’s elbow with his side to let go of the doctor's hand.

After that he watched his new CMO shaking hands with Nyota and giving Spock a nod as a greeting. 

Then they went on a tour through the ship, Jim trailing behind purposefully trying but not succeeding in looking anywhere but the broad shoulders, slim waist and the glorious ass of Leonard.

Medbay was their last station before they would show Leonard to his quarters and Jim was unable to stop the smile from curving his lips when he saw the scowl the doctor was wearing broke away as he saw his new workplace. The small, barely there smile was a sight Jim would remember forever, it made Leonard look even more beautiful.

They let him walk around his sickbay for a while, checking out his new equipment and chatting along with the nurses and doctors, already offering advice and making diagnostics faster than light speed.

The obvious passion for his work was clear and Jim could see Leonard already left sickbay only with a heavy heart. 

Once they had shown off Leonard to his new quarters, Jim went on to get ready for bed himself. But before he could even think about getting any sleep he looked up the age of his new CMO. Twenty two years, he was freaking twenty two years old and Jim was already thirty, still he was pretty sure he had already developed a crush on the brunette.

The doctor was already a few weeks on board the Enterprise and the blonde had caught himself staring at Leonard more than once. Nearly the whole senior crew, even Spock, had come to him over that period of time Leonard had been here to tell him to get on with it.

“What are you waiting for?” Nyota had asked. “He is twenty two not seventeen, you are both young and he’s been staring at you too, just ask him out and get the sexual tension that has spread all over the ship out of the way.”

The words of Nyota were repeating in his head over and over again, Leonard was sitting opposite of him and Jim found himself staring once again.

“Alright what is it? Do I have something on my face or why are you staring at me like that?” Leonard demanded, eyebrow raising up to his hairline.

“You’re hot,” Jim answered before his brain caught up with what he had just said.

“Yeah, so are you,” Leonard snorted with an acknowledging twitch of one eyebrow.

“Wait what?” Now Jim was confused, had the others been right with what they had said.

“You’re hot and I’m pretty sure you know that, so that clearly can’t be the problem or maybe I need to do a brain check.”

“I’m way too old.” 

“Old? You’re thirty, I still don’t see the problem, what are the eight years between us but a number. Your called the youngest captain for a reason. And if you still don’t get it into the thick skull of yours I’m attracted to you.” Leonard said, pressing an elegant finger between Jim’s eyebrows.

“You wanna go on a date with me?” Jim asked, still flabbergasted about just what happened. 

“Now that’s the question I’ve been hoping for and the answer is yes. After beta shift in my quarters, I’m cooking.” The doctor stood up and walked away, leaving a gaping Jim behind.

The date went amazingly well, they had so much in common and Leonard turned out to be a good cook and an even better kisser.

Their dates got more and more frequent and with each moment Jim became surer he was starting to love the cheeky, young doctor.


End file.
